


Well, what do we have here?

by LaFourmii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Stephen Strange, Kinktober, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stephen Strange uses a spell to turn himself into a woman, Stockings, Temporarily Female Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Stephen sometimes uses a spell to turn himself into a woman for dimension trading reasons. He is also very kinky and isn’t ashamed to use this particular spell in the bedroom with Tony. So when Tony comes back from work to find Stephen in his female body, wearing a tight dress and stockings, he knows the night is going to be fun.Kinktober 2019, day 5: Stockings





	Well, what do we have here?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happened, it was sort of an accident. Stephen went to another dimension to resolve a magical problem Tony understood very little about. He had to use some spell to make himself as non-threatening as possible for the otherworldly creatures. Which basically meant turning himself into a woman.

He hadn’t planned for Tony to see him like this when he returned, before reversing the spell. But Tony did see him. And he almost came into his pants at the sight.

Don’t get him wrong. Tony loved his husband very much. He loved his body just like he was and he never wished for Stephen to be a woman, even if sometimes he joked and called him Stephanie. No, he didn’t. But damn him, seeing Stephen like that was very _very_ arousing.

So of course, he had to fuck him. And Stephen, if a little bit baffled and surprised at first, was also a kinky bastard and accepted pretty quickly and it turned into a very memorable sexy time.

*

The first time was an accident. The following times weren’t. They didn’t indulge often but from time to time, Stephen would use that spell again and let Tony fuck him. And they always had a very good time. Both of them.

*

So when Tony came home after a long day of boring meetings after boring meetings and found Stephen in their kitchen in the penthouse, wearing a lacy, very tight, very very short dress and fucking sinful **_stockings_**, while in his woman form, Tony knew he was going to have a very good time and his mood went from grumpy and tired to turned on and obscenely excited in less than a second.

“Well, what do we have here?”

“Welcome home, Tony,” Stephen said. His voice was not as deep as usual but it was still smooth and sensual and just low enough to push all of Tony’s buttons. “How was your day?”

“Getting better by the second.”

Stephen smirked. “Really? Why’s that?”

“You know why,” Tony started to come closer and then stopped because Stephen bent over to fumble into a low drawer. The dress was impossibly short and Stephen, the fucking tease, wasn’t wearing any panties, offering a perfect view of his round and naked ass and his wet folds. Damn!

Tony almost ran to him and pressed his still clothed hard cock against his sweet bubbly ass. Stephen straightened up and Tony pushed his chest to Stephen’s back. His hands went to Stephen’s full hips, squeezing as he ground his crotch against Stephen’s ass. Stephen moaned.

“Not that I’m complaining, like, at all. But what’s with the dress and stockings? Had something in mind, sweetie?”

“Wanted to please you,” Stephen answered, breathless. “You like it?”

Tony’s hands traveled up and down, over the silky texture of the dress, down to the lacework of the garter belt he could feel under the fabric and to Stephen’s long legs clad in silky tights. The garment made Stephen look sexy and elegant, adorning his thin legs, rounder hips, absolutely sinful ass underlined by the black stockings. The dress molded his new feminine forms, all the curves of his body. So sexy.

“I like it very much.”

One of his hands squeezed Stephen’s ass, the other grabbed his now full and rounded breast. Stephen whined and arched his back to push his body into Tony’s palms.

“I like it so very much I might bend you over this counter and fuck your sweet pussy. You want that?”

“Yes,” Stephen groaned. “Tony, please.”

If Tony absolutely adored and cherished the few times they’ve done it like this, Stephen quickly discovered he was absolutely crazy for vaginal sex. Not that sex in his man's body was not satisfactory. But this? This was a special kind of pleasure he liked to indulge in sometimes. Tonight was one of those times and Tony was very happy to indulge him.

He grazed his lips against Stephen’s throat then pushed against the nape of his neck and bent him over the counter, just like he said he would. His hand moved up a little and gripped Stephen’s long black hair with a single strand of white hair. Stephen moaned weakly and stuck out his ass, ground into Tony's clothed erection. The little shit. Tony tugged at his hair with more strength and Stephen’s moans became louder.

“Don’t tease me, sweetie, or I won’t be able to fuck you properly.”

“Tony, please. I need you. Fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

Tony wrinkled the hem of the dress at the small of Stephen’s back, getting a good view of his behind. He truly loved that sight. He also very much liked Stephen’s other side, his full breast bouncing while Tony fucked him. Uh. They might have to try multiple positions tonight.

“Tony…” Stephen whined.

“Shh, sweetie. I’m here. I’m gonna take care of you,” Tony shushed him gently while he undresses, taking off his shirt and pants. “I’m gonna make you come, make you feel so good. You want that?”

“Yes, Tony, please. Please…”

Tony finally stood naked behind Stephen, still wearing the pretty dress and the sexy stockings. He hooked his finger in the garment, tugged at it a bit and Stephen shivered. _Beautiful_.

Tony took his cock in his hand, put the head to Stephen’s wet entrance and glided into his warm and tight heat. He shuddered as Stephen breathed a _finally_ full of pleasure.

“How do you feel, sweetie?” Tony asked breathlessly, starting to thrust shallowly in and out of Stephen.

“Good. So, so good. So full.”

“You feel good too, sweetie. Gonna come for me?”

It didn’t take long for Stephen to come. Tony set a steady pace, not too slow not too fast, never faltering. He reached out to stroke at his clit and Stephen lost his mind and came. His back arched, his body tensed, his muscles spasming around Tony’s dick and then he melted on the counter, body going lax and pliant. What a delightful sight.

But Tony wasn’t done with him and his unwavering pace didn’t stop. He leaned over Stephen.

“You think you can come again for me, sweetie? I would very much like to see your beautiful face when I fuck you into your second orgasm.”

Stephen nodded, his head buried between his arms on the tabletop. Tony pulled off of him and lightly slapped his ass.

“You’re perfect,” he praised, voice soft. “Now, turn around for me.”

Slowly, Stephen straightened up and turned around to face Tony. His eyes were glazed and he smiled a bit stupidly. One strap of the dress fell down his shoulder.

“Take off your clothes. Keep the stockings and the garter belt.”

“I thought you liked the dress,” Stephen grumbled but still shimmied out of the garment.

“I like your body even more.”

Stephen chuckled fondly. “You’re a sap.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Tony said softly. “Or maybe I’m just still really hard and I want to fuck your brains out.”

Tony hooked his hands behind Stephen’s thighs, where he could feel the stockings and the garter. He lifted him up, sat him on the counter and Stephen closed his legs around Tony’s waist. Without missing any time, Tony just slid back into Stephen’s warm pussy, flooded with juices from his first orgasm.

His pace was not as gentle as before. Tony slammed into Stephen. He grabbed his neck and kissed him, devoured his lips and possessed his mouth with his tongue. His hand tangled in his long hair, slid along his neck, cupped a breast, fondled with the soft heaviness in his palm and a hard nipple. He pounded at Stephen’s pussy, reveled in the moans and whimpers and outright cries of pleasure he could draw from Stephen. He felt him tighten around him and _fuck_, this was so darn sexy and he was going to come real soon.

“I’m close,” he panted in the crook of Stephen’s neck. “So close, sweetie. Will you come for me? I wanna see you come again. It feels so good when you come.”

“Kiss me.”

Tony obeyed and crashed their lips together for a passionate kiss. Stephen tightened his legs around Tony, his arms around his neck, bringing them impossibly closer and Tony rutted against him, in him, while they devoured each other.

“Oh yes, just like that! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come…”

Stephen gasped and his second orgasm crashed over his body. He was so beautiful. Tony just needed a couple more thrusts and he came deep inside Stephen’s body.

Tony dropped his head on Stephen’s shoulder as they caught their breath. After a little while, Tony soft cock slipped out of Stephen and his semen oozed from him. Tony watched the white and sticky substance slowly pour out of him.

“Do you think we could make a baby like that?” he suddenly asked, curious.

“Not like that. The spell only alters my appearance, it doesn't give me a functioning body.”

Stephen seemed to think about it for a little while.

“I could probably find a spell that would work though,” he pondered slowly. “Would you want to?”

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Tony mumbled.

Stephen’s body was already shifting back to his usual form. Broader shoulders Tony could lean on, flat chest, narrow hips and strong legs still wrapped around him.

“We’ll think about it,” Stephen said in his deep voice Tony adored.

He tightened his embrace around Stephen and felt Stephen doing the same.

“I love you so freaking much.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

They stayed like that for a long time, basking in each other’s warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Approximately halfway through this, I realized Loki would be a much better character to gender-bend because he actually is gender fluid. I couldn’t abandon this fic with Stephen though so there it is! But there will probably be another one like this with female!Loki. Yay! ◕‿◕  
Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated 💜


End file.
